


Cleanse Me From My Sin

by SlitheredFromEden



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Child Neglect, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idk its 1am, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: Matthew Michael Murdock was a baby born to die.





	Cleanse Me From My Sin

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. It's 1 am.

Matthew Michael Murdock was a baby born to die. 

___

He was birthed by Margaret Grace Murdock. A woman never meant to become a mother. Despite the many warnings, she did.

Margaret often forgot she had a son. 

She'd sit in front of the television set for hours. The sound from the screen clawing at her attention. So were the the screams of her son. 

The neighbors would always come knocking when Matthew's screaming would get too loud, breaking her from her trance. She'd send them off knowing they'll be back. 

They'd always come back. 

Baby Matthew was so small in her hands. Too small. Margaret was half convinced he wasn't hers. She had him, but he wasn't hers. His beady dark brown eyes were nothing like anyone's she’s ever met, his gummy smile mocking her anger, and his red hair threatening her like Hellfire. 

The baby was a sin. A sin she wanted nothing to do with. 

Jack, her husband, would laugh when she told him. He thought she was joking. She wasn't. Not about this. She didn't laugh, and she felt as if she'd never laugh again. The baby tool so much from her. It'll keep taking from her until there's nothing left to give. 

Margaret wouldn't leave the house. People stopped asking about her. They started asking about the baby instead.

How's the little guy?

Does he give you much trouble?

He was worth all the pain, wasn’t he?

When can we come see him? 

Margaret always gave short nods, and even shorter answers. She was finally swallowed alive by the shadow of her alleged creation. For her, there's no sign of escape. 

Only more and more darkness. 

She missed the sun on her face, the wind in her hair, and the freedom of not having anything depend on her. She wanted that back. She wanted herself back.  

Bath time was difficult for her. The baby was fussy, and never stayed still. Margaret would often have thoughts about making him keep still. 

Pressing down onto his chest... 

Holding his arms at his sides....

Keeping him below water for a few seconds..

Leaving him in the water... 

All these thoughts were never acted upon. She could never bring herself to harm something her Jack was so in love with. Maybe that's why she could never harm herself. 

Jack was an amazing father. He cared for his son, loved his son, wanted to spend every waking hour with his son. She did not. 

Margaret one day, while Jack was at the gym, packed her things. Not leaving a single item to help the baby reconnect with her. She stood over Matthew's resting form. 

The thing that caused her so much pain is lying there on front of her, and she can't will herself to stop it from breathing. Jack loved him, and she loves Jack. 

She picked up her bags and left the baby alone in the darkened house. 

Maggie, as she now perefered to be called, often forgot she had a son. 

But the image of him flashes across her mind from time to time. Like a reminder of the the very being who ruined her life still lives. Taunting her from wherever he is.  

There are days where she regrets not ending his life. She knows that baby will find her, and take whatever she was able to salvage from his greedy little hands. 

He is her undoing, and it's only a matter of time until he catches up with her. 

He is the sin she could never really cleanse herself of. 

___

Matthew Michael Murdock was a baby born to die, but he didn't overcome many obstacles to allow death to take him so easily. 

If there's one thing he learned from his father it's he's a Murdock. 

Murdocks are fighters, and they fight to win. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
